darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Angellyn
Welcome to Angellyn's page. You will read a lot about her she even tells a little part of her story in background. This page was actually made because of the story she tells in background it has gotten so long that I thought well let's make that page. This page could also maybe better have been called Angellyn (Aina) since Aina is her birth name. Enjoy reading all about Angellyn here and say hi to her when you see her walking by. ^_~ Appearance Well she is tall like most Draenei. But she has some odds in her looks like her skin is very pale blue almost white. Her hair is white too. Her horns are simple and small and in her opinion they are just perfect. You will most times see her wearing clothes that don't even match in colors but it's better for traveling and fighting beasts. When she is resting she will often change into a nice dress to wear. Background Angellyn tells: A Night Elf saved me from drowning recently I woke up in Auberdine because I fell overboard the first time I went out on the sea. I have never seen the Night Elf again but I'm very thankful. You know Angellyn is actually not my birth name ... the Draenei who know me longer call me Aina... But while I was sleeping in Auberdine after my accident. There where a few Night Elves and a human priestess (traveling through) taking care of me. The human already decided to call me Angellyn because of the light reflection on my white skin and hair (I'd say Moon would have been a better nickname to give to me but okay). When I woke up I had lost my memory on almost everything so I settled with the nickname the human priestess gave to me. Later on when I was al right again she also was the one taking me back to the Draenei who where so glad to see me back healthy all calling me Aina. So knowing this is my real birth name is not to hard to tell. We all thanked the priestess. Still being back... every one who knew me all trying to help me getting my memories back I was feeling like drowning in a sea okay not like that other time when I almost really ... well you know. Still it was suffocating all the information all the people who knew me trying to help me. I know they want to help and I truly love them for doing so. Still didn't take the fact away that I just needed to go away again but this time letting them know so they would find me if they would send some one after me. I also explained that I just needed to do this to feel a bit better again. So after telling everyone I love good bye I went on a ship again this time making sure I wouldn't fall overboard. I took the name Angellyn again as my name on my travels. Then you might ask why? Aina is a beautiful name right? It is and it will always be my name but the priestess told me that the person (night elf) who saved me also knows me under this name. I just hope he'll hear about me some day so I can tell him in person: thank you. Like the short story tells above Angellyn's real name is Aina. When she returned to the Draenei at the Exodar she also heard for a second time that her parents and brother all died in the crash leaving her as the last of her little family. She actually never talks about this because she finds it extra sad that she doesn't remember the 3 people being so dear to her... At least she does remember a big feeling of love that surounded her in her past knowing this does make things better. The Draenei who know her will all call her Aina although some Draenei not knowing her personally picking up the name Angellyn will probably call her with that name. Okay enough on the names! She is actually a very happy Draenei enjoying the freedom she has now traveling and getting to know many new places. She loves reading books and hearing stories. You will find her happy in a kitchen trying out something new. Personality Can be quiet at times. Since she was saved by a Night Elf she really likes them just as much as she likes Draenei but for some reason there is a little fear that it's not fully returned in the same way but still there is a lot of respect and that is what counts. She avoids fighting other people in any way and only does so if there isn't a choice left to make. As for a duel for the practice she will sometimes accept if she has the time for that but she often doesn't. Hurting some one else in any way isn't really her nature. See also maybe later... Category:Characters